Saving She-Spider
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Zoro was weak and confused, and Robin was at the verge of death.


**_One Piece belonged to Eiichiro Oda, who was cool enough to create a pirate with a face-helmet on._**

**I'm sorry for this story. The scene was stuck in my head while listening to Mew's She-Spider again, and I just had to write it down somewhere. Go and read my other fiction She-Spider to understand Zoro's place towards Robin here.**

* * *

"Look, you fucking marimo!"

Sanji was beyond angry. Beyond nervous, and beyond terrified. Everything was jumbled out, everyone was confused, and everyone was lost. All he sought for was a couple of fair one-to-one fight, but Eustass Kidd was clearly smarter than that. No, Eustass Kidd was probably a phsyco. God knows how many useless pirates he had slayed, and how many dreams he had shattered. Even Monkey D. Luffy, who declared war with the World Government fell powerless against Kidd and his clever brain. Not only he don't even know where the rest of his crewmembers are in this big, hazy maze made of stone up to four floors high, he was also aware that Killer is running around the maze like the ghost in PacMan, and in this case, these nine and alive PacMan characters will be at Killer's mercy if they couldn't defend themselves.

And to Sanji's luck, he found his crewmember with the worst sense of direction in the mega-size maze. Zoro coughed blood, and Sanji was even more terrifed. All Zoro could do is crawl with his bare hands and knees through his trousers. He had abandoned his green robe a long time ago - God knows when they were kidnapped and placed in the maze - when he decided that it has limited his movement during fights.

Killer had already ran around opening a couple of wounds in on his body.

Even Sanji was already severly wounded, as if attacked by grizzly bears with a hate towards blond men, but he still had the will to stand up and walk.

"You idiot marimo! You've been training all day and night but all you could do is crawl like that?"

Sanji almost teared up, angry. Zoro had lost the will to fight.

"The fuck, stand up! For the sake of your Captain, isn't that your top priority?!"

"LUFFY!" The very familiar scream echoed across the room, from heavens know where, the maze was playing tricks on them again. It pierced them, and her voice spoke of excruciating pain. Sanji was almost crying.

"Shit, shit, shit, Nami!" Sanji fell on his knees, and brought himself close to Zoro. "Baka marimo, get up! I'm going to save Nami, I don't know where the hell is she, but you need to fucking get up! If you die before I get back here, I swear I'll go to hell and kick you alive and kill you all over again, you got that? Don't die!"

Sanji carried his wounded, near-lifeless arm and walked out of the room.

Zoro laid there, defenseless and without hope of living.

He heard screaming. Nami, again. He heard Sanji calling her.

He heard a familiar move. Luffy.

He heard his own prayer, and Grim Reaper.

He heard another scream, familiar.

Nico Robin.

Zoro crawled. The wounds on his back, on his lower abdomen are both killing him. His favourite, blood soaked haramaki almost fell apart. _Robin is near._

He saw Killer, and the woman's lifeless body. She was breathing heavily, like a helpless goldfish on land. Vulnerable. He noticed the shackles around her ankles.

"Zo...Ro..." was all she managed to say - rather, breathe out - while she laid on the cold hard stone floor, eyes wide open.

Killer wasn't that fit either, his leg appear broken. Probably the works of Robin's devil fruit powers before she was cuffed. "Good... Another weak one came..."

"Fuck you, Robin..." Zoro said out aloud. Suddenly he was hesitating on whether to save this woman, or have Killer take her life. He was angry at her, and still is. No, mad. No, furious. She stole him, she kept his heart in a box, and she gave it back wounded. Robin, his lover in the dark. Robin, the girl who kissed him inside, ripped his heart out, and burnt him in ice. Robin, the woman whom he gave everything to, and the woman who left her. The woman who gave his fucking heart back.

"I'm sorry... Go... Run..." She gasped for air.

Killer's blades were raised high. Robin was at his feet.

"I hate you, Robin," Zoro dragged himself towards her. "I hate you, I hate you. I hate you!" He pulled out Wado Ichimonji with his good hand, and screamed his lungs out. "LUFFYYY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! COME HERE THE FUCK NOW!"

Wado Ichimonji stopped Killer's blades. Robin was gasping for air under Zoro. "LUFFY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! WE NEED OUR CAPTAIN, THE FUCK!"

"Zoro... Run..." She raised her hand, trying to push Zoro on his chest.

"ZORO!" It was dim, but it was definitely the voice of his captain.

"LUFFY!"

Robin grabbed Killer around his ankles, until he wasn't able to take any step away from his place.. Killer screamed at his broken leg. "Don't, shit!"

"LUFFY!"

Robin pulled Zoro so he landed on his back on the stoned floor, and rolled on top of him. She screamed once when Killer's kick landed on his back, and the scythe blade that followed after, was stopped by Wado Ichimonji.

"Robin, you idiot!" He sat up with all his might, and threw his arms around her for her protection. Robin's slim body was almost wrapped up completely around his strong arms. She was crying, but with a smile.

"Zoro... To die in your arms... is... heavenly..."

"ZORO!" He heard the wall exploded, pieces of stone crumbled onto the floor. Their captain, in his torn red shirt and stained blue pants, appeared, panting. "ROBIN!"

"You idiot, Nico Robin. Don't die." It was Zoro's turn to cry, and no longer, both their hearts were pierced with Killer's blades. Both. It went straight from Zoro's back, and punctured his chest, and punctured hers after. Both hearts. Dark red blood spilled onto the floor, Killer pulled his blade out. Dark, red, blood. His scythe had taken two lives today with one thrust.

"No, no, no, NO! NO!"

Killer died at the end of Luffy's mercy.

Zoro and Robin fallen into deep death in Luffy's arms.

And their clothes were soaked with Luffy's tears.


End file.
